


Karma

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adorable, Anger, Beaches, Crying, Cute, Day Off, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Husbands, Instant Karma, Karma - Freeform, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Men Crying, State Fair, Sweet, Walks On The Beach, angry link, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: A nice day off almost turns into a fight on the beach.





	Karma

       Times like this don't come around all that often. Therefore, on days like today, Rhett and Link always do their best to make every single moment count. Stevie knows not to interrupt unless death is so close someone has a tag on their toe, and both men silence their phones as per their agreed upon rules. Today is _their_ day. It isn't Rhett and Link, hosts of Good Mythical Morning, voices of Ear Biscuits, internet sensations day. It is, however, Rhett and Link, two human beings who need time away from the limelight to focus on making their relationship thrive, day. These plans have been in the works for some time now; the couple both understand and acknowledge the necessity of setting aside time for themselves. Not only is it essential in keeping the camaraderie and intimacy alive in their friendship and marriage, it's an obligatory requirement for their mental health. No, times like this don't come around very often, but when they do, things never seem to go to plan...

 

       The state fair has been a massive hit for the pair - deep fried corn dogs, funnel cakes, competitive games to see who can win the bigger prize for the other, and the ever-romantic Ferris wheel as the sun dips low into the horizon. Everything looks so small from up there; all the issues of everyday life become trivial matters as the city lights begin to brighten where the sun leaves off. It took every ounce of courage Rhett could find within himself to get on the thing in the first place. He's always been a sucker for Link's beggarly pout. Combined with his partner's enchanting puppy-dog eyes? Let's just say it's a force Rhett would rather not reckon with.

 

        **"Hey, guess what?"** Even at forty-years-old, Link somehow manages to retain the cheesy, boyish grin from his childhood years. And every time Rhett sees it, it engages him in deep thoughts about days gone by. Days he'd thought would never end. He didn't want them to end. But here they are, thirty-five years later, and Link is still able to drive him wild with that simple smile. Rhett turns his attention toward his husband, raises his eyebrows in a questioning gesture while sliding his arm across the seat behind Link, and replies, **"What's that, babe?"** The brunette's grin widens even more at the term of endearment. He'll never tire of Rhett calling him those sweet pet names. He scoots in a bit closer and leans in to whisper, **"I love you."** Now Rhett is the one smiling like an idiot. He wraps his arm around Link and pulls him closer, pressing a tender kiss to his temple. **"I love you too, sweetheart."** Neither voice it, but both hearts flutter in their respective chests as Link nestles his head against the crook of Rhett's neck. There they sit, enjoying the freedom each other's presence provides as the world spins madly around them.

 

       The end of the day was swift in its approach, the couple heading back to the car after finally leaving the magic of the Ferris wheel behind. Link feels a sudden surge of emotions come over him. He isn't sure what makes him do it, but he grabs desperately at Rhett's hand, stopping the man in his tracks. The blonde turns and sees his husband chewing his bottom lip, sees the tears welling up in the man's eyes. Gently, he cups Link's face with a look of concern on his own. **" _Hey..._ "** His thumb brushes at a runaway tear, **"What's wrong, baby?"**

 

              **"I'm-- I'm not ready..."**

 

                                  **"Not ready for what?"**

 

                                                      **"For this day to be over..."**

 

        **"Aww..."** Rhett pauses and stares for a moment to be sure Link is being serious about this. He is. **" _Oh, honey..._ "** He wraps the shorter man in a warm, loving embrace. **"We can stay a little longer if you want."** Rhett chuckles lightly and rubs soothingly up and down his husband's back. He's thinking, thinking, thinking... **"I've got it!"** His eyes light up as he loosens his hold on Link, pulling away and leaning down to be at eye level with the man. **"Let's go for a walk on the beach!"**

 

       Link's entire demeanor brightens at the offer. Some would probably say he's being a little overly dramatic about the day coming to a close, but those people don't understand. Sure, he and Rhett spend pretty much all of their time together, but people fail to comprehend the time and effort involved in their work. Days like today are few and far in-between, and Link likes to soak up as much time as he can with his husband before they go back to being the internetainers they are.

 

       He nods eagerly at Rhett, allowing the man to lovingly lace their fingers together and tug him toward the sandy shore. They walk under the watchful eye of the moon, hand in hand, shoes tossed aside, letting the gritty sand mesh easily between their toes. There aren't too many people out tonight, but the few that are make up for it. Between the sound of waves hitting the shore and children laughing, Link feels his heart swell with a sense of peace he hasn't felt in a long time. Little does he know, that sense of peace won't last very long...

 

       The couple passes a bench sat close to a pier, where a large, muscular man sits alone. His eyes follow their every movement, face contorted into a look of utter disgust. Link can feel the squeeze of Rhett's hand, which is meant to say, _'Keep walking. Don't say a word.'_ , and he follows the gentle urging. That is until he hears the man scoff and mutter, **" _Nasty faggots._ "**

 

       It stops him dead in his tracks, despite the desperate tugging of Rhett's hand. He can sense the _'oh shit'_ moment his husband is having, can practically hear Rhett begging him to let it go and avoid the confrontation. But Link is having no part of that. In a second, his entire body has whipped around to face the man on the park bench. **"What did you just say?"** He makes sure to enunciate every syllable. Rhett can sense the anger emanating from his partner, and he lightly grasps at Link's arm with his free hand in an effort to calm him down. **"Link, don't--"** Again, the younger man is having none of it. **" _No!_ "** He interrupts, jerking his arm away from his partner's hold. **"I wanna know what the fuck he said!"** The man simply laughs at the two of them, coaxing Link even further into a rage.

 

                                **"You heard what I said, _bitch_."**

 

       This time, Link jerks his hand from Rhett's and is about to step toward the asshole on the bench when two children come barreling between them, one chasing the other, kicking up sand along their way. **" _Ow!_ "** The man cries out in pain, quickly covering his eyes with his hands. Link stands dumbfounded for a moment before he realizes what has happened. His glasses prevented any of the sand from hitting him in the eye. And Rhett? Well, the kids didn't kick the sand _that_ high... But the man on the bench is covered in it and rubbing frantically at his eyes.

 

       Link can only laugh loudly as he turns back to his husband, taking him by the hand again and smiling triumphantly. **"Karma is so nice..."** He states, and Rhett joins him in laughing freely. Link catches Rhett's eyes and gestures behind them with his thumb, where the man is still yelling about the sand in his eyes. **"Instant karma?"** Rhett nods approvingly and in unison they say, **" _Priceless._ "**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by my friend, Becca


End file.
